Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 6
Episode 6 of Sgt Frog Abridged is about the platoon attempting to take over Earth with an incompetent radio show. It was developed and uploaded without warning or hype on January 23 to be eligible for LordMoonstone and Xerostyle's abridging contest, undercutting TheMidnightFrogs's then-hiatus. When the contest winners were finally announced on September 9, 2011, SFA6 placed 9th out of 200 entries, passing the team's goal of reaching the top 10. Episode Summary Keroro hatches a dastardly takeover scheme: a radio show. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Narrator/Radio announcer: ThornBrain *Natsumi Hinata: LillyLivers *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Giroro: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Kululu: Jpace92 *Fuyuki Hinata: ThornBrain *Koyuki Azumaya: Revy Moonshine *Dororo: ThornBrain *Angol Mois: Codeblackhayate *Sumomo: 1KidsEntertainment Other voices *Lesbo #1: Mugiwara Yoshi *Lesbo #2: ThornBrain Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 19B *Episode 117 Music Used *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Dead Radios" - Everybody Has A Hit Single - Sawtooth (AKA Vorhias) - General background music *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Alphen10000" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"The Family and the Fishing Net" - Peter Gabriel 4: Security - Peter Gabriel - Keroro suggests a radio show, Keroro asks Giroro about dresses *"All the World is Green" - Blood Money - Tom Waits - George Albert the Urinal Guy *"What's Going On" - BlackholeWhitespace - ThornBrain - music by "Sumomo's friend", credits Post-Credits *Part 1: Keroro continues to eat fries, all the while asking for water to prevent his kidney from failing, which it promptly does. *Part 2: Dororo hits on Giroro, whom in response pelts Dororo with various greeting cards. Dororo reads them all out. Joke References and Explanations Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers to three of his favorite "dark" albums, a counterpoint to the high-energy silliness of the episode: **Public Image Ltd's The Flowers of Romance can be seen in the room behind Fuyuki as he gives Keroro a carton of fries. **The Cure's Pornography can be seen on the wall above Dororo as he and Koyuki listen to the radio. **''Pornography'' is later replaced with Scott Walker's The Drift. **Thorn also hid the cover to his upcoming independently released album, BlackholeWhitespace, in the radio control room when Giroro is imitating Sumomo. This was part self-promotion, part hint that one of the songs would be played later in the episode. **In the post-credits, the album art to his follow-up EP, The Right Way to do Everything replaces Flowers of Romance. *Though Solid Snake does not make an appearance like with the previous even-numbered episodes, Metal Gear Solid is referenced twice: **Tamama's suggested takeover plan is actually the terrorist plot from the first Metal Gear Solid. **The Sumomo doll says, "Dear Solid Snake, is your FAMAS fully functional?", referencing the bathroom scene from the first MGS. *Numerous characters make a nasally laugh/groan sound, written out as "HEGH". **The first instance of this is by Kululu, a joke about his trademark laugh, which in this series is replaced with various laughs that are used at random. He immediately follows the "laugh" with a Santa Claus laugh. *Saburo continues to be interrupted before he can say anything, in this case by the platoon as they pirate his radio broadcast. *Keroro begins the radio broadcast by swearing at an unidentified person in Spanish. He was shouting, "Look, motherfucker, I don't wanna-", though no caption was used like with before. **Keroro was likely yelling at Kululu, who promptly throws a wired microphone at Keroro. *Dororo is severely lonely as he listens to the broadcast, despite Koyuki being there, a joke about his apparent dependency on Keroro and Giroro. **The albums above him, Pornography and The Drift, are generally seen as depressing and bleak, a subtle joke about Dororo's constant personal issues. *Dororo puns/wrong names: **PoodleJumper - apparently a proper "nickname" that came from an incident when he, Keroro and Giroro were kids. The story is fully revealed in a video released over a week after the episode. **Door seller - Not directly said, though Dororo claims Keroro called him the name that morning. **Dickhead - The caption above him when he is introduced in the second half. *Natsumi listens to Saburo's show to "validate her existence by a man instead of a woman", hinting at how every girl at her school is obsessed with her. *Giroro receives a fan letter calling him "the sexiest beast alive", which confuses him as it was not a fan letter he had written for the show. Later, the Sumomo doll calls Giroro "hot" and "cuter than a twist tie", hinting that Sumomo herself may have sent the letter. *Keroro reads out lottery numbers as if he can't read them and ends with "sssssfffff- 9", a callback to his reading Dororo's address in Episode 4. **The repeating of the number 4 is also a callback to its numerous uses in the series, notably as "quatro". 9 would go on to be a fellow running gag number. *The commercial that airs after Keroro "explains" golf is by a man called George Albert the Urinal Guy, a reference to Todd's Toilets from Episode 1. *Tamama makes one of the few meta jokes when he mentions that Sumomo never had a proper introduction in SFA. *Giroro frequently attacks Keroro with cards, a callback to Episode 4. **When Giroro first throws a card into Keroro's head, Tamama asks if he should "get the batteries again", also a callback to Episode 4 and a small hint at what Tamama might have done to get Keroro's sex drive back. **Every card thrown afterward is only heard off-screen. **Dororo is hit with multiple greetings cards in the post-credits. *Tap dancing is revealed to be one of Tamama's hidden skills. *Giroro is possibly a crossdresser. Keroro and Tamama both seem to already know this, while Dororo and possibly Kululu discover it for the first time. **When Natsumi appears and causes Giroro's "dreams to shatter", Keroro tactlessly shouts, "she killed Tranny Giroro!" **Dororo then attempts to defend Giroro by saying "Don't judge him! Some people like being tied up; he likes being dressed up!" This is an unintentional reference (on Dororo's part) to Natsumi's apparent fetish for bondage. Other Jokes and References *Giroro's cologne plan is a crack at modern male cologne and deodorant commercials, particularly AXE. *Fuyuki is singing "Enter the Ninja" by Die Antwoord when he falls into the hole. *Serious Keroro makes a black joke about screwing in a light bulb, part joke about TheMidnightFrogs' lack of amusement at generic racism, sexism, homophobia, and other bigotry jokes. *While Keroro, Mois and Tamama are cheering, Giroro can be heard muttering an unenthusiastic "Woooh". *One of the fan-letters is a spam email saying the team won the South African lottery. **The person who sent it, "Die School", is part play on the South African artist Die Antwoord, and ThornBrain's last name "Scholl" and its common mispronunciation, as well as the numerous Africa-related spam emails Thorn has received in his life. *When Keroro decides to do nothing but explain golf, the listeners disappear, a joke about the wide popularity of golf in Japan. *Kululu inexplicably slaps the control panel. *When the episode transitions to the second day, Dororo's right eye can be seen moving free from the left; the left eye can be seen twitching in the subsequent clip. This all came about from Dororo's blank expression and tiny eyes. Likewise, Keroro's eyes are altered more frequently in the second half, due to this design of Keroro having more expressions than the seemingly blank expression from the early episodes. *When Keroro jokes to Giroro holding the doll, the voice he uses is reminiscent of Mickey Mouse. The joke is driven home immediately by Keroro doing Mickey's signature chuckle, "Hoho!". *Keroro's joke about dislocating his neck on the way to the station, "and boy are my arms tired" is a play on the joke cliche, "I just flew in and boy are my arms tired!". **The joke itself is a play on Keroro's inexplicably jerky head animation. *Sumomo's voice is very gruff and sounds like an exaggerated transvestite, which may explain why nobody reacts oddly to when Giroro first pretends to voice her. *The Sumomo doll says "There is something on your back", a reference to a Donna Noble story arc in Doctor Who. Reception The video gained 63 "likes" in its first 48 hours, even more than Episode 5 gained in its first week. By February 26, the episode was the first since Episode 1R to pass 100 "likes". It also had just 1 "dislike" and been favorited 86 times. Although the episode was entered into the Abridged Contest MMXI, it did not appear to affect the episode's visibility significantly. When the contest winners were finally announced on September 9, 2011, SFA6 placed in the Top 10 at 9th, out of 200 entries. As of June 25, 2011, the video had 134 "likes" and 1 "dislike" - as of August 14, 2016, it has 968 likes and 18 dislikes. Yoshi and Thorn, as well as numerous fans, considered this episode to be one of their best until Season 2. In the "Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale" podcast, Yoshi listed it a favourite due to it being one of the first Sgt Frog episodes he wanted to abridge when he started SFA, and the final episode came out even better than he had hoped. Additional Trivia *Episode 6 continued a trend of TheMidnightFrogs uploading one Abridging video per month, as started in October with Episode 4. *The episode is the first to include LillyLivers as a third writer, who would later also help write Episode 24, and it was the first time an episode had three writers since Episode 1R. *This marks Yoshi officially retiring as the second voice of Tamama. There was a brief scare during the recording for Episode 5 that he had lost the ability to do the voice, though that was not the case. Instead, Yoshi's version of Tamama had become strained and raspy, and Yoshi had more difficulty doing a convincing performance. This is partially due to him wearing out his voice by always wanting to record Keroro first, but he decided it was time to retire the voice anyway. Thorn thereafter was the single official voice of Tamama. *Although the team had been looking forward to the episode and throwing around jokes since development of Episode 1R, virtually none of the joke ideas were used or would have been able to be used. The two jokes that managed to stay included Keroro getting hit in the head with a microphone with a resulting feedback screech, and Giroro cheaply singing a song about an iPod that broke. Thorn uploaded his and Yoshi's brainstorming session from March 2010, which produced most of the original ideas, to Thorn's Archives on April 30, 2015. *A celebratory podcast aired on January 30, 2011. *A commentary of the episode was uploaded on June 27, 2011. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes